Me Vs Mardonna Vs Elvis
by Irishsodabread
Summary: I caused pain on some unsuspecting stranger who probably had enough problems on her own. And yet, I cant help but say, she got what she deserved; for she was stupid under the influence. And i merely took advantage.SONGFIC TO BRAND NEW.
1. Default Chapter

Me.vs. Mardonna Vs. Elvis

"Hey mate. I think you've had enough." The bartender says as I try to order another shot of vodka. I can barely make out his appearance, only that he's a tall black man. I wave him off

"Hey, I'm paying you, so serve me 'tender!" I spit. Even while drunk, I am still quite articulate, something that comes so naturally for me. To tell you the truth, I am not drunk, just a little buzzed, I'm a heavy weight. He pours me another shot apprehensively. I urge him on, asking him for four more, just so as I don't have to bother him again. He does, thankfully. I take the first shot quickly, the acidic liquid burning my throat. How is it that Wizards had ever gone without muggle alcohol? Firewhiskey is like chocolate milk when compared to rum, tequila and my favorite vodka. But then again, what do they know? I was fortunate enough to have grown out of my fathers influence and try things of the unknown. And hell did I have fun!

I glance to my left and notice a pretty brunette in the corner. She's looking at me suggestively, something I get often. Normally I would have waved her off, saying that she doesn't compare, and to be truthful she doesn't. But she does look like her. Along with the hair, her eye color is the same as hers. But my girl would never wear clothing like that. She had taste. I call her over with my finger. The woman gets up, sprawling her legs up to the wazoo. My girl didn't have legs like that. No, she was small and petite, just the way I like it. But this one, she'll do.

" Hey." She smiles. I can make out a canine of her is a little crooked, but its something I can deal with. She puts her hand on my thigh as I tell her a joke and make her laugh. She has a nice laugh. But not like my girls laugh. No my girls laugh sounded like an angel's choir. I ask her if she would like to come back to the hotel with me and not surprisingly, she accepts.

_after one or two i get used to the room  
we go slow when we first make our moves  
by five or six I'll bring you out to the car  
by number nine with my head on the bar  
and it's sad but true out of cash and iou's  
  
_

We walk through the city streets. I sigh as she hangs on me, obviously drunk. She laughs as I tell a joke, which in my opinion, isn't very funny. My girl never found it funny, so why should she? But she does and that just proves that she isn't what I want her to be. But she'll do. The pavement is wet, something that is always prevalent in the English winters. I can see my breath; the vapor goes up into the air until the tiny droplets disappear in the cold. My shoes echo down the road, as does her tacky heels. She's tall enough without the heels. I don't like tall women. A car passes by us, and I have to look. I will forever be amazed by cars. Having lived in a prejudice wizarding family all my life and never experiencing the outside road has left me as a virtual open book when it came to the knowledge I needed and wanted to obtain. My girl always understood that, for she had the same thirst.

We are almost at the hotel; I can see the fluorescent sign. She's quite chatty, something I'm kind of use to. She talks with a sense of whimsy, something due to the alcohol. I cant help but wonder what she really is like when she isn't filled with alcohol. But I soon reprimand myself, saying that it will only get me attached to the woman which is not needed. And its not. But I cant help but wonder

_  
i got desperate desires, and unadmirable plans  
my tongue will taste of gin and malicious intent  
bring you back to the bar get you out of the cold  
my sober straight face gets you out of your clothes. and they're scared that we know all the crimes they'll commit who they'll kiss before they get home.  
  
i will lie awaken and lie for fun and fake the way i hold you let you fall for every empty word i say. _

We finally reach the hotel, and I fumble in the dark with my card. It opens and I go in first, the warmth filling immediately. I hate the winter. She stumbles in behind me, saying something. I cant help but ignore her, whatever she says is meaningless. I turn towards her, her eyes are glazed over. She yawns, and sways a little.

" You ready?" She says and I merely nod. She says something else, but I just stare. How did I get to this point I ask myself? I am not drunk, but my current buzzed state, I could have made some irrational decisions. Did I really want this? To tell the truth, I did. But not with her. No the woman I wanted wouldn't take me back because of a careless mistake I made. But this tart, she looked close enough.

She giggles a little as I nip at her neck. I try to tune it out, but I cant. But instead just imagine its my girls giggles. But she never giggled so stupidly like this. I snake my fingers through her hair, and she moans as she kisses my mouth. Her hair is course, and hard to run my fingers through. She doesn't taste as sweet as my beloved, but she'll do. I lead her to the bed, throwing her a little too roughly. She looks a little startled at first, but soon giggles. I cant stand her giggles. _  
  
barely conscious in the door where you stand. your eyes are fighting sleep while your mouth makes your demands  
you laugh at every word trying too hard to be cute  
i almost feel sorry for what im gona do  
and your hair smells of smoke  
who will cast the first stone?  
you can sin or spend the night all alone _

I kiss her some more and all I can think of is the shit I've gone through to get to this point. How the hell? I can still see my loves pained face and I try to shut it out. In the process I bite the woman's lip a little too hard and she yelps a little. I ignore it. The onslaught of memories comes pouring into my mind. Her yells and cries as she hits my chest with anger. I can still see her eyes filled with tears. I grip the woman's forearms a little harder then, but she does not notice.

Why did I cause her so much pain? Why did I have to hurt her? She did not deserve that. I try to shut out everything and focus on the task at hand. She's starting to undress me and I let her, thoughts running through my head of a particular girl who had stolen my heart a long time ago._  
  
brass buttons on your coat hold the cold  
in the shape of a heart that they cut out of stone  
and you're using all your looks that you've thrown from the start  
if you let me have my way i swear i'll tear you apart.  
  
_

I start what I had intended all along to do. I kiss her harshly, not like how I would kiss my beloved. I don't caress her, I instead grope. She does not mind, so I continue to. Its not long until we are fully in the act, our bodies moving together and me staring down into the wrong face. But I just stare into her eyes, and I see the ones I want reflecting back at me. And that's all I need. Its not long before I release. I mutter "Hermione" when I find it. The woman below me, the wrong woman, stares back up at me with sad eyes. And it is then that I am instantly feeling guilty.

What did I do?

" You're an asshole." She mutters before she runs into the bathroom. She soon appears again, clothes on and mascara running. I hadn't realized I had hurt her that much, I thought it was as meaningless to her as it was to me. She looks at me with disgust while putting her earrings and jewelry back on. Her crying eyes have no affect on me, because they are the wrong eyes.

" You know I never caught your name." She snaps.

" Draco." I say simply

" Draco, pretty name. Well Draco was it as good for you as it was for me?" Her eyes fill with tears again. I wonder if she is normally this emotional or if it was the alcohols doing. I sincerely hope it's the alcohol.

"You want the truth?" I ask, and she nods a yes. "No."

She storms out, anguish written all over her face. It is then that I realize that I had caused pain on another human being, when I was really trying to relieve the pain inside me. I had caused pain on my love through actions I could have prevented, but stupidly did not. And I caused pain on some unsuspecting stranger who probably had enough problems on her own. And yet, I help but say, she got what she deserved; for she was stupid under the influence.

And I merely took advantage.

_cause__ its all you can be  
you're a drunk  
and you're scared  
its ladies night all the girls drink for free. _

**This is from the song Me Vs Mardonna Vs Elvis from the awesome band brand new. I fell in love with this song as soon as I heard it and now I created a story to which I though was worthy of it. Its ****12:11 am****. And yea. I haven't heard their music, Brand New that is, try listening to some of their songs, for their lyrics are awesome.Brand New own all**

**I would love reviews…**

**Irishsodabread**


	2. Guernica

**Chapter two: ****Guernica**

**A/n: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG. OBVIOUSLY………**

__

_A/NN: This is a separate story from the first chapter............... each chapter is separate in this story........_

_Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won.  
Worry and wake the ones you love.  
A phone call I'd rather not receive.  
Please use my body while I sleep.  
My lungs are fresh and yours to keep, Kept clean and they will let you breathe.  
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?  
I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind._

Inhale

Exhale

The cold autumn air howled around him. But the chill did not reach him, for he was already frozen. Leaves blew at his feet, while he listened to the eulogy of the greatest wizard to ever live. Minerva, normally so placid and calm, was sobbing softly beside him, tears streaming down her face causing the wise wrinkles to stand out all the more.

The trees around were changing colors, red and orange and yellow. It was dazzling. But he was numb to their beauty. How could he marvel at their brilliance when the most important person in his life was gone?

_Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night.  
The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed.  
So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around.  
  
_

He was a strong Catholic, though no one knew. The greatest wizard to have ever lived was very quiet about his beloved faith. Only those close to him knew. He prayed daily, when alone of course. Not many wizards practiced religion, considering it folly. But not him, he believed in salvation and sacrifice. That was probably what made him so great, what set him apart.

"We commend to almighty God..." The Ministers voice rang in his head, muffled. "Our brother, Albus Dumbledore… We commit his body to the ground."

"Earth to earth…"

inhale, exhale

"Ashes to ashes…."

Inhale, the chilly air freezing his nostrils

"Dusk to dusk…"

His dark eyes stared ahead at the coffin, containing the corpse of his greatest friend.

It could not be.

" May the lord bless him and keep him. The Lord makes his face to shine upon him and be gracious to him."

Minerva sobs loudly beside him.

"The Lord lifts up his countenance upon him..."

He closed his eyes, trying to forget this all together. Saying that it wasn't real.

But it was.

"… and give him peace. Amen."

_I'm not writing my goodbyes._

It had happened suddenly. He had died in his sleep, after fighting a long bout with cancer. Cancer, the filthy word rang in his ears, searing the crevices of his mind like a hot iron. Cancer; how he detested the word. Cancer; how he feared it. It had taken the strongest wizard he had known, maliciously. Albus was always triumphant in all of his battles, but the simple over division of cells caused this hero to fall to the ground in a heap. It had destroyed the strongest person in his life, and if for nothing, he wished that he could have been the one to get the disease.

_I submit no excuse.  
If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake?  
If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells and remove whatever makes you hurt but I am too weak to be your cure.  
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?  
I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind._

The wind howled behind him eerily, blowing his dark hair around his face. He had always been a weak individual. Not like Potter or Weasley. He easily fell victim to mind games. The dark lord suspected this much, and controlled him, using him and toying with him.

In the dark he had stumbled, fallen to the ground in a crumpled heap. He searched the cold empty spaces for some support but had found none from his friends. He thought he was lost. But, then, a hand came through the clearing, a bright light. He grasped it, hoping it friendly. And it was, for the hand belonged to Albus Dumbledore. He had given him a small smile and a reassuring twinkle and walked away. How could such a legend really care for him?

But you see, because of his faith.

Albus also believed in redemption.

_  
Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these, so I sat alone and waited out the night.  
You will beat this starting now and you will always be around.  
I'm there to monitor your breathing I will watch you while you're sleeping.  
I will keep you safe and sound.  
Does anybody remember back when you were very young?  
Did you ever think that you would be this blessed_?

The sun was setting when they dropped the first shovel of dirt on the mahogany coffin in the ground. It was then that he couldn't take it. He turned and walked hurriedly towards the castle; his home, the home Albus had given him. Tears flooded his eyes, and for the first time, he let them fall freely. He always tried to be strong. But for the first time, he cried like a child, like the scared little boy he really was. The wind blew his robes out from underneath him, and he looked towards the rapidly setting sun, squinting. His refuge and his father figure was dead, his corpse being buried six feet under, and he was running because he couldn't take the silence. He couldn't take the magnifying, alarming silence ringing in his ears. This was probably the last time he would ever say goodbye to his hero, his last time to honor.

But still his legs carried him farther away from the funeral of the greatest wizard to ever have lived; but greater, the most important person to ever impact his life.

But then, Severus was always a selfish man……..

I&(&&

**I hate this chapter, I think I could have done better.**

**Personally I think this ****Guernica**** song is the most beautiful song out there, and I wish I could write a story to equally match the beauty of the song, but I couldn't. I struggled with this one. I like to think that snape looks up to Albus, even though we know he would never admit it. Dumbledore is really the only one who has ever given him a second chance. **

**Review my loved, please, please, please….**


End file.
